Council W and the Watchers
I am Zedlan, the First Watcher of Council W. My duty is to teach and instruct all known watchers around the world, even the brand new ones. So far there is 5,723 Watchers in the council, from all over the world. Even Watchers who don't know the council exist are counted in the Watcher Council total number of Populaion. All Watchers are assined to a local Werewolf due to the Friend Ship they share. Why Watchers are important ''' #If their Werewolfling Changes in a open area they must help the he and or she get out of the area at the quickest time possible. #If their Werewolfling gets hurt. '''Things they must know about there Werewolfling #Anger is the number one reason that Werewolves Change. #The Second reason is that their heart rate is to high. #The Third is on the full moon nights, new moon nights, and on week days too. So pretty much every night. When Werewolves Change and What they Do When Werewolves change they meet with a certain group or what you might know as a pack, depending on a certain sent or the area they are in. On nights they change, they do diffrent things. On full moons, they hunt for deer, rabbits and anything they might incounter, eat it, then howl at the moon. On New Moons, they stick together and play, get to chat or even have meetings. On week days, they climb buildings, run in feilds, and look for intresting areas that are plentiful with prey or sometimes they visit the oddest places. Like a old schools, a friends house, their work, a staue, shops, movie theters and so on. But what I think is Crazy is that us Watchers need to follow their assigned pack or Werewolfling. Council W The clothes we wear in our meeting might seem more old fashion to those who like new technology or style. We each wear a brown cloak with brown boots and they carry a had jornal by their side, to take notes on their Werewolflings activity and behaviour. We have a secret cave that we meet in every morning on Wenesdays, it is filled with bright and colorful crystals, and in the middle of the cave their is a Large, Round table, that only the first 20 Watchers can meet at to discuss problems and to share thing together. All 5,723 can't fit in a small cave, so we have a list of their phone numbers so we may contact them. Some times they leave messages on Websites that other Watchers leave on Wikia or Google, so another Watcher can reply with a update or fact on what the first 20 council men say. Some times we never even call our Watchers 30- 5,723 we just post someting on their site. We are Strong together like a Werewolf pack and apart we can only do so well until we may fail. Stay Strong My Fellow Watchers and Take Care of Your Werewolfling. Leave a message below if you would like to check in with me about your Werewolfling or even your self.